


shoot it up (straight to the heart)

by lazyhead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because it's about damn time for another alpha Doyoung fic, Canon Compliant, Dreamies are mentioned - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jungwoo, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyhead/pseuds/lazyhead
Summary: Doyoung thought he would live his whole life as an ordinary beta, that was, until Jungwoo came.





	shoot it up (straight to the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> watch me write an alpha doyoung fic because honestly look at him, ugh. and i can't just write smut because i suck at everything i do, so watch me beating around the bushes for 3 or more chapters and then i might be able to write some sexy time. also thanks my friend for helping me out with the title for this fic because i can't think for shit lmao. and pls give me some love i need love yay.

If Doyoung were to be entirely honest with himself, being the only beta in a house full of nothing but alphas kinda sucked. He was the first beta they'd had in ages, what with every single other child born into his family presented as alpha when they turn 16.

 

In hindsight, Doyoung should have known he wouldn't be an alpha from the get-go. He was decently built with muscles lean and wide shoulder, but his scrawny body was miles away from that of his older brother.

 

He was never the favourite child even before he presented as a mere "beta", as his father had addressed it. It was almost ironic when he was interested in music theory and becoming a singer in a lineage full of athletes. Sure, he'd picked up kendo when he was 12 and did quite a good job with it, but it wasn't long until Doyoung realised he was never gonna surpass Donghyun, already a member of the national taekwondo team at the tender age of 15.

 

Doyoung couldn't find it in himself to hate his own brother, but what he did hate, was constantly being put next to him to compare. Here is how your brother is doing, do the same or better, not worse. That kind of thing.

 

He guessed being a beta was as much a blessing as it was a curse, too, in some cases. He got to live normally, or as normal as could be in a society where people were periodically going into ruts and heats and were bonded together for life through a fucking bite. Donghyun was taking over the family business because a beta was deemed unfit to lead _anything_ , as insulting as it sounded, Doyoung got to follow his dream, much to his dad chagrin.

 

In other words, he got to be a loser in peace, live without a care, sans all the responsibility expected of an alpha. Doyoung was fine, Doyoung had a plan in mind. He would audition for SM, practice his ass off for a chance to debut, skip over 5 years and he might make it big in the stardom.

 

Sure, there were some flaws, like, how he didn't take into the fact that his body would be screaming at the end of every night, or how he would doubt himself - his validity to be there amongst the elites after every evaluation test. Watching people who he'd thought was better than him in every aspect dropping out or got kicked out took a toll on Doyoung. Made him angsty and all, it was a weight he shouldn't have taken on, but he did nevertheless.

 

I gotta be better, he thought to himself. Because for once he found a place where he was not rejected, and he meant to keep it that way.

 

-

 

2014 came around like a storm, Doyoung hadn't been in SM for all that long. Yet still, seeing his brothers and friends already gearing up for their next activities while he was just - there, started to make him feel all antsy and jittery. Somewhere along mid-July, when the air was unbearably humid, to the point it laid thick in his nostril and refused to move, Doyoung felt like he was being rejected again.

 

Gotta have patience, he kept saying it over and over again like a mantra, look at Johnny, he'd been there for God knows how long, spent over half his life, nailed to one place and forced to watch his friends move on to be one of the biggest Kpop stars. _Imagine how he must have felt_.

 

By September, he was scheduled to be introduced next January, or so Doyoung was told. And suddenly the weight he'd been carrying on his shoulder was lifted.

 

Then came October, then came Jungwoo.

 

-

 

He'd heard about the rumours, that someone got into SM through their Saturday audition. Only one person in their group managed to do that so far, a boy named Lee Donghyuck with curly hair, sun-kissed skin and the voice of an angel. One look at him and you would see why he got in, Lee Donghyuck was as close as you can get to a personification of the sun.

 

So he was curious, he was. To see how good this fella was, to see what he might be going up against with in the future.

 

(They would never admit it, they would never. But there was always a mutual understanding between all of the trainees, an underlining rivalry between people in the same category. Sans Mark, because he was Mark. Everyone else was there and ready to compete. Not everything was a competition, but in cases, 'twas truly every man for themselves.)

 

"Dude, Jungwoo is good." He overheard Mark saying that to Johnny as he sipped on his water; they switched to English whenever they think no one was listening, or when they didn't want anyone to be listening. Doyoung might not be the best in term of actually speaking the language, but he was damn good at comprehending it. Johnny didn't say anything back, but when Doyoung pretended to turn over and retrieved his phone out of his backpack, he could see the older boy giving Mark a hesitant nod - like he didn't want to admit it or something.

 

Well damn. Thought Doyoung to himself, because if that guy was good enough to get Youngho's approval, he must have been quite a charmer. Johnny seemed to be an easy going guy, as a matter of fact, he was - most of the time that was. But if there was anything Doyoung knew about Youngho, was that he was hard to impress, having seen it all already.

 

"Good enough for a first timer," Johnny said vaguely. Doyoung missed Jungwoo's performance (and the guy himself too) by a strand of hair, due to his own profile photoshoot, and hearing all these things just made him even more curious about who this guy was. Taeyong were rushing them back to formation for another round of practice though, so Jungwoo should be here soon.

 

Mark said something else back, but Doyoung was too zoned out to care. The weather was incredibly hot for an October afternoon, almost to the point of sticking into your skin. Doyoung'd felt like there was a hot burning flame crawling up on the side of his neck ever since he stepped into the training room. Maybe one of the omegas was about to hit their heat, but then again, Johnny and the other alphas wouldn't be calm if there were.

 

Taking a final gulp of water from his almost empty bottle, Doyoung shook his head free of unorganised thoughts. He was gonna meet the guy sooner or later, so there was no point dwelling.

 

-

 

"Is it just me or the room smells sweet?" Doyoung whispered to Johnny when they were standing in position. Jungwoo was still not back yet, Taeyong said something about how he wasn't feeling fine earlier, so they were all waiting for him.

 

"Taeyong's heat just passed a week ago. Ten and Jaehyun have another two weeks before theirs hit though."

 

"I know." Doyoung breathed through his mouth, the air was getting thicker somehow. "It's not their scent."

 

"I'm not smelling anything, Doyoung." Johnny shook his head apologetically. He hurried to continue, "Are you okay? Do you need to get some fresh air?"

 

It was Doyoung's turn to shook his head, though they both knew he was lying.

 

"Probably just some candies Donghyuck hid in his bag, or something." He lied through his teeth. He knew for damn sure it was someone's scent. Sweet, so sickeningly sweet, with a hint of flower and, _is that cinnamon?_

 

It smelled amazing, dizzyingly so. The smell permeated so thick in the air he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue. His face was burning now, and Youngho was getting more concerned by the minute, he could feel it seeping out of the older's posture.

 

Hansol was quick to rush to his side along with Yuta, whereas all the omega and the kids retreated back to a corner of the room with Jaehyun guarding them protectively. Doyoung hated this, hated being a threat to everyone, hated not knowing what the fuck was happening to his own body.

 

There was a faint sound of footsteps outside, and with every step the smell got more pungent, as though it was drilling through Doyoung's brain, driving him mad.

 

For the first time in 19 years, Doyoung let out an animalistic growl.

 

Hansol was holding him back now, so was Youngho. Yuta however, was standing in front of him, blocking his vision, fervently asking him to calm down. He looked scared of Doyoung for once, and if the situation wasn't so bleak and Doyoung wasn't so out of himself, he might even laugh at the face Yuta's making.

 

As the footsteps nearer, he could hear the small whimpers someone was making. They sounded so small and hurt, like they were needing him to protect them, to shield them from all harm, to love and to mate and to _breed-_

 

"Mine! Mine!" Doyoung shouted. The room went quiet for a moment. They all knew what that meant, but they couldn't say they were prepared for it.

 

Nor could they say they were prepared, for when Jungwoo weakly came through the door and collapsed, a small cry escaped out of his lips before it too died into the silence.

 

"Alpha."

 

-

 

Doyoung couldn't remember what happened next. Everything was a blurry mess in his head, the only thing he could remember was the taste of Jungwoo's skin under his tongue. Soft and sweet and melted in his mouth like cotton candy.

 

It was 5 days later when Doyoung finally came to it. Johnny sat him down and had a long talk about what happened, how his eyes went white at the sight of Jungwoo, how he pushed Yuta away, escaped Johnny's and Hansol's combined hold just to get to the boy. How he kept chanting "mine, mine" as he scent-marked him, how he kissed Jungwoo almost too desperately and too sloppily. How when the younger boy kissed him back, Doyoung was ready to claim Jungwoo right then and there, if it wasn't for Jaehyun who knocked him out with his backpack.

 

"And then I went into rut?" Doyoung swallowed down the dryness in his throat. There were too many things to process, he needed time to piece things back together.

 

"Yes, for 5 days. We had to handcuff you and brought you to the care centre." Johnny said solemnly. He didn't seem to be lying, and Doyoung couldn't think of any reason why he should be lying.

 

But see, everything didn't make sense to Doyoung.

 

"Johnny, I'm a beta." He said almost incredulously. He'd presented as a beta 2, 3 years ago, and, "Betas don't go into rut."

 

"Listen," Johnny said, trying to calm Doyoung down, "I know it's a lot to take it but- Do you, do you remember what Jungwoo called you? Before you attacked him, I mean."

 

"I did not attack him!" Doyoung all but shouted. How dare Youngho accused him of something like that. "He was calling for me, he needed me, I would never hurt my omega!"

 

"Exactly my point, Doyoung." Youngho rolled his eyes. "He's your omega. And you're his alpha. Doyoung. You're an alpha."

 

Youngho took one look at Doyoung, who seemed like he was sewed into the couch and decided the boy needed more times to comprehend what he just said. So he got up and get himself a glass of water just in case, they were gonna be here for awhile.

 

-

 

Two hours of prep talk later, Doyoung was somewhat coming to terms with the fact that he was an alpha. Sure, there were tests to run, just to make sure his biological mechanism was okay; then he'd have to re-register as an alpha, which would be a pain in the ass. There were so many technicalities Doyoung could think of, but there was one that'd been bugging his mind.

 

"Is he okay?"

 

He looked at Johnny almost pleadingly, Johnny wasn't supposed to disclose Jungwoo's information as of right now, not when their managers had yet to talk the talk with Doyoung.

 

"His heat triggered your rut Doyoung. He was crying for you the whole time - at least, that - that's what Jaehyun told me. But he's fine, physically."

 

Guilt was eating Doyoung out from the inside, waves after waves of the need to be with him thwacked Doyoung right in the face, repeatedly. He clenched his teeth down on his lower lip, biting so hard it might draw blood. He wanted to be there for him, he wanted to take care of the boy - his omega. He'd been so pretty, in the split of the moment his figure entered Doyoung's vision. Soft hair and even softer lips, sweet scent wrapping itself around his nostrils, filled him up with warmth and promises for happiness. There were tears in his eyes the first time they met, and Doyoung vowed to never let his pretty mate cry again.

 

Doyoung never understood why Donghyun wouldn't leave his omega's side, or why Johnny would trail after Jaehyun every time the other's heat was near. He knew why, because they were made that way, they were programmed with an instinct to react like that. What he didn't get was how it feels, what it felt like to yearn to be with someone at all time, to crave for their touch, their scent.

 

He knew now, and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

 

That night, when Doyoung retreated to the bathroom, he came with Jungwoo's name on his lips and his pretty eyes on his mind. His fangs were itching, as though the couldn't wait to sink themselves into the flesh of Jungwoo's milky white neck, to bite him - to mark him. His animal was gnawing him, wanting to take over, and Doyoung's conscience barely held up.

 

He couldn't go, couldn't be with him now. Not when he didn't have any idea how the boy thought of him, not when there were still so many things to sort out.

 

-

 

Jungwoo didn't want to move a muscle. He was tired, worn out after days of thrashing around on the bed, trying his best to relieve himself with only the friction provided by his bed sheets and his fingers, crying for an alpha whose name he never learned. There was slick running down the inner sides of his thighs, his neck ached to be bitten and his whole body burned like it was on fire. The wolf inside cried to be bred, cried for someone to touch and fill it up, cried for the musky note with hints of vanilla of his alpha. Jungwoo wanted it to _shut up_ , but the cries were so loud they kept him up at night, his muscles taught from preventing the wolf from taking over. Yet _him_ too, during those nights, wanted to be touched.

 

Jungwoo closed his eyes in shame.

 

He was an omega.

 

That thought only got him choked out a sob. A fucking omega, out of anything he could have ever been.

 

He'd been ecstatic when he presented as a beta, thinking he finally somehow escaped the curse of being an omega. He dreaded the day he turned 16, all because he didn't want his life taken away from him. His sister was treated like an object the moment she found out she was an omega, and soon, that too would be his fate.

 

Jungwoo didn't hate omega per se, how could he? When the sweetest people he'd ever meet were all omegas. He hated, however, what society expected of them, what the alphas thought they could do to omegas just because their dicks happened to have a knot. He hated what his dad thought he could do to his mom, just because he declared himself better than her.

 

Jaehyun popped in to check on him earlier, he felt bad for the guy - he barely knew Jungwoo and then he got to take care of him along with the other omegas in the group. Jaehyun'd shot him a pitied look too, but that was probably because he thought Jungwoo was miserable because his alpha wasn't there with him. He'd never knew the reason why.

 

"What's his name?" Jungwoo'd asked, voice strained from all the screaming and crying. It was barely audible, but Jaehyun caught it in the almost deafening silence anyway.

 

"Who?" Beating around the bushes, huh.

 

"You know who," Jungwoo repeated patiently, and when Jaehyun sighed and finally said his name, he vowed to hate the man who forced the omega label on him for the rest of his life.

 

"Doyoung. His name is Doyoung."

 


End file.
